its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Get Out
"Get Out" is the second episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 1 and the second installment of the series overall. It was the final segment of Show III, and the eighth episode of the podcast. It introduces Grezit the Green, a lead in the series. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Jerome Wetzel Previous episode: "Not Bored for Long" Next episode: "Childish Thing" 'The Story' Picking up three days after the previous episode, Daniel is refusing to talk about the incident with the worm to Abby and continuing to demand Rufus, who has been waiting outside the shop, leave town. Abby defends Rufus, arguing they need to hear what he has to say, but Daniel continues to be stubborn. Fed up, Abby ignores Daniel and brings Rufus into the shop. Rufus tells them that monsters often thought mythical have gotten very good at hiding, but some still attack from time to time, and Daniel must protect mankind from all things supernatural. As Daniel and Rufus argue, Daniel not wanting the job as Chosen One, Grezit the Green, a Gahroo, enters the shop looking for Daniel Kravitz. Daniel tricks Grezit into leaving... twice... by telling him Daniel is elsewhere. First, Daniel claims to be Bluto the Blue and says Daniel works down the street, fourth door on the right. Grezit goes to the shop indicated and violently slaughters at least one person there when Daniel isn't present, covering the front window in blood. The second time, Daniel says he meant the fourth door on the left. The results are the same, but Grezit has now realized Daniel's lie. When confronted, Daniel tells Grezit he misheard the name the Gahroo was asking for. When Daniel sees the blood, he grabs his axe. Grezit makes his disgusting intentions explicitly known, and Daniel gives him the chance to walk away. Grezit refuses and they fight. Neither is able to gain the upper hand until Abby sees in a book that Grezit is vulnerable to whistling. Whistling distracts Grezit enough for Daniel to behead him. At the end of this fight, Daniel reluctantly agrees to let Rufus help him. 'Guest Starring' * Ryan Yohe as Grezit the Green Re-run A version of this episode was performed at the 2018 Columbus Podcast Festival as the middle segment. Parts about the mythology of the Chosen One were removed, focusing more on the self-contained confrontation. It also slightly toned down. Due to cast availability, Amanda Iman played Abby Reynolds and Joe Morales played Rufus, rather than Wendy and Shane. (Shane had actually been at the show, but had to leave after the first segment for another theatrical performance.) This version was released as podcast 172. 'Trivia' * Grezit was written to be a one-time guest character. The performance made it clear he would need to be retained to round out the ensemble of the segment. The line about surviving beheading was a joke that would later be used as a convenient loophole. By the time he would next appear, he was considered a series lead. Ryan Yohe would join the troupe a few months later. Category:DK Volume 1